Psychic Kineticist
Some kineticists have the ability to cast a small number of psychic spells. Those who do are not as versatile as more traditional kineticists with their elements, but make up for it by being able to cast spells. These are the psychic kineticists. Class Skills Add Knowledge (arcana) and Spellcraft to the list of class skills. This alters the kineticist’s class skills. Spells Beginning at 4th level, a psychic kineticist can cast a small number of psychic spells drawn from a small spell list. To learn or cast a spell, a psychic kineticist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell’s level. They can cast any spell they know without preparing it ahead of time. The saving throw DC against a psychic kineticist’s spell is equal to 10 + the spell level + the psychic kineticist’s Constitution modifier. A psychic kineticist can cast only a certain number of spells of each level per day. They gain spells per day as a medium of their psychic kineticist level. In addition, they receive bonus spells per day if they have a high Intelligence score. The psychic kineticist’s selection of spells is limited. At 4th level, a psychic kineticist knows two 1st-level spells of their choice. For each level thereafter, they gain spells known as a medium of their psychic kineticist level, except they do not gain 0th-level spells. Unlike their spells per day, the number of spells a psychic kineticist knows is not affected by their Intelligence score; the numbers on Table 1–3 (Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Occult Adventures) are fixed. At 8th level and every 3 levels thereafter, a psychic kineticist can learn a single new spell in place of one they already know. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and they must choose whether to swap the spell at the same time they gain new spells known for the level. Through 3rd level, a psychic kineticist has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, their caster level is equal to their psychic kineticist level -3. This ability replaces the 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 20thlevel utility wild talents. Spell List A psychic kineticist’s spell list is dependent upon their elements. When they gain an element through their elemental focus or expanded element class features, they add all 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th-level spells to their spell list from that element’s corresponding wizard school (limited to a subschool or descriptor, if noted; if no school is noted, they instead add all spells of the note descriptors): *''Aether ''- Aether school *''Air ''- Air school *''Earth ''- Earth school (and Metal school, if they possess metal blast) *''Fire ''- Fire school *''Light ''- Illusion (phantasm) *''Machine ''- Metal school *''Mind ''- Enchantment (charm or compulsion) mind-affecting *''Poison ''- acid and poison descriptors *''Sound ''- language-dependent and sonic descriptors *''Time ''- Divination *''Viscera ''- Transmutation (polymorph) *''Void ''- Void school *''Water ''Water school *''Wood ''Wood school If the psychic kineticist possesses an unlisted element, its corresponding wizard school (and possibly subschool) is decided at GM fiat.